kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Uglydolls (Film)
Plot In a hidden universe, dolls are given anthropomorphism and are chosen for a single special kid. However, dolls that are deformed get thrown into the remote town of Uglyville, where everyone is happy and at peace. Among the dolls in Uglyville is an idealistic and optimistic doll named Moxy, who dreams of the 'Big World' and getting chosen to be with a child, despite the fact that Uglyville's Mayor Ox keeps on telling her that it is a myth. After inadvertently getting advice from the shy village 'wiseman' Lucky Bat, she decides to enter the hole where new Ugly Dolls are dropped off from to see if it leads to the Big World with the help of Lucky Bat and her other friends, easy-going Ugly Dog, cynical baker Wage, and strong, soft-spoken Babo.Going through the tunnel, Moxy and her friends soon end up at the Institute of Perfection where human dolls go through a series of tests, called the Gauntlet, to be with their perfect child. The Institute's leader, a suave yet superficial adorable perfect doll named Lou, soon meets the Ugly Dolls but states that they cannot participate in the Gauntlet since they fall short of the standards needed for it, but Moxy's optimism coerces Lou to let them participate. As they settle in one of the institute dorms, they are visited and befriended by another perfect doll named Mandy, who is more accepting of the Ugly Dolls and has poor eyesight, but she refuses to wear glasses to be labelled as 'imperfect'.The Ugly Dolls' first day of training for the Gauntlet ends up disastrous as they are constantly put in a small washing machine for the slightest of messes. Eventually, they decide to try and dress up like the perfect dolls to have a better chance at going to the Big World. Lou sends the Spy Girls, a trio of ruthless female perfect dolls consisting of Tuesday, Kitty, and Lydia, to kidnap Ox and make him confess that he and Lou used to be friends who trained for the Gauntlet until apparently Ox fell short of the standards, resulting in him being banished to Uglyville and making him decide to keep the Big World a secret from his fellow Ugly Dolls to protect them from being judged since they were rejected from going to the Big World. Moxy, completely demoralized, decides to abandon her quest for the Big World and return to Uglyville.Back at Uglyville, every Ugly Doll has become demoralized after the events of Moxy's adventure is disseminated. As Moxy decides to resign herself to a lifetime of sadness and self-loathing, Mandy visits her and convinces her that it doesn't matter what Lou says about her or any other Ugly Doll since she believed that there was a child for her in the Big World. With her confidence renewed, Moxy decides to be in the Gauntlet after all, but she and Mandy are kidnapped by the Spy Girls on orders from Lou to put them in a recycling bin underneath Uglyville, which is basically a death trap. As Moxy and Mandy try to escape, the rest of the Ugly Dolls come to their rescue and they head to the institute to compete in the Gauntlet, much to the surprise, and chagrin, of Lou.As the Ugly Dolls advanced through the challenges, Lou repeatedly tries to sabotage Moxy and make her avoid crossing the finish line, to no success. As they near the finish line, Lou makes a robotic baby cry who only wishes to play with him, prompting an empathetic Moxy to forgo finishing the competition to comfort the crying baby. Even though Lou crosses the finish line, being killed Lou by Vilgax behind with bloodshed, called alien Invasion come crushed landed to destroyed Uglydolls and others human dolls and wrecked everything, everyone except for Smurfette and others Drones to rescue Moxy and Uglydolls and confront to decepticons to attack. Vilgax's instrument of evil once again and stolen Uglyville and institute and being explosion institute of human dolls and never see humans again. Category:Villain Category:Lost episode